


Birthday Suprise

by jinx237



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, i just want these two to be happy after everything, its very fluffy, references to Severa's parents who are Cordelia and female robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx237/pseuds/jinx237
Summary: Since it's Severa's birthday I decided to try and write a small fic for my favorite redhead. It's pure fluff lol.
Relationships: Lucina/Serena | Severa
Kudos: 20





	Birthday Suprise

Severa cracks her eyes open and hisses at the light that immediately hits her. She thought she closed the curtains last night. Actually, she’s pretty sure she told Lucina to close them since she was already warm underneath the blankets and Lucina wasn’t in bed yet. 

“Happy birthday Severa!” 

“Wha?!” 

Severa whips her head to the side to find the owner of the voice that startled her. Familiar cobalt eyes are so close to her face Severa has to pull back to get a better look at her girlfriend’s face. 

“Geez Luci, give a girl a warning.” Lucina just giggles and presses a kiss to the redhead’s forehead and another couple of kisses to the grumbling woman’s cheeks. 

“My apologies dear. I’m suppose I’m a bit excited, this is the first birthday you’ve had since everything ended.” 

Now that Lucina mentions it, that’s true. After everything ended Severa had been focused on comforting Mom and Morgan since Robin had decided to kill Grima herself. They thankfully found the tactician fairly quickly after everything ended, she had been missing for a month or so. Nowadays Severa just hangs out with Lucina and the rest of the future children. They all have their own jobs now. Severa is technically both Lucina’s bodyguard and stylist. Lissa occasionally asks her to help most of the other blue haired royals as well. 

Peace time was a foreign concept to Severa once. She fought so hard to stop Grima. To keep Lucina, her family, and her friends safe. But peace seemed like something she had only dreamed of as a child. 

Now that she’s experienced it she can say it was worth fighting and nearly dying for. It’s nice to be able to focus on what to wear on a date rather than trying to dig around the ruins of a destroyed village for anything of use. 

“Huh I guess you’re right.” But Severa wouldn’t say her last birthday was bad per say. She had her family and Lucina there, although they had just fought a battle the day before so her birthday celebration was mostly just sweets and a meal. 

“Well I’m going to go comb my hair and fix myself a bit.” Lucina nods and joins her, after both women finish in the bathroom and change out of their sleepwear they both sit back on the bed to cuddle a bit. 

Severa’s pretty comfortable, her head is resting on Lucina’s shoulder while the princess plays with Severa’s right hand. It’s nice, so nice Severa’s tempted to fall back asleep, but relaxing and talking with Lucina like this is something she loves to do. Especially since it had been so difficult to get alone time with her before. 

“Severa, is it alright with you if I give you one of your presents now?” 

“Oh sure.” Severa smiles as Lucina separates herself and walks a few steps to the side and reaches into a drawer. “Okay close your eyes.” 

Severa closes her eyes and waits. As she hears Lucina shuffle around she tries to guess what the other girl got her. Severa just hopes it isn’t clothes. She’s been working hard on helping Lucina with her fashion choices but it’s still a gamble when the princess is left to her own devices. Maybe it’s a necklace! It’s pretty hard to go wrong with jewelry, as long as it’s not a big eyesore. 

Severa hears Lucina shuffle to her side of the bed and has to physically fight the strong urge to take a peek. 

“Okay! Before you open your eyes, I just want to tell you that I love you very much and I’m incredibly happy that we made it through everything together. You were a light of hope and love in a dark and difficult time and I’ll treasure you always.” 

Severa smiles and she feels her heart flutter at Lucina’s words. Lucina has always had a way with words, which is nice since Severa is normally so bad with hers. 

“I love you too Lucina. And I promise I’ll still like whatever it is you got me if you’re so worried about it.” 

Both women giggle and Lucina nods to herself before telling Severa to open her eyes. 

Severa first notices that Lucina’s face is closer to her level, then she realizes that Lucina is kneeling. 

Kneeling while holding something in her hands. 

“Severa, will you marry me?” 

Severa can’t begin to describe how happy she is. Her heart is beating so fast she can hear it pounding in her ears. Lucina’s nervous little smile widens when she realizes Severa’s lips have begun to quirk up into one of her more rare genuine smiles. 

“Yes! Of course!” Lucina jumps up and onto the bed, tackling Severa and smothering her in kisses. The royal’s hands shake as she places the silver band around the redhead’s ring finger. 

Severa takes a look at it and giggles. It’s beautiful. There’s a small glittering dark blue jewel in the center of the ring. Lucina then pulls out another ring from her pocket and hands it to Severa. It’s very similar, except there’s a scarlet red jewel on this one. Severa gently grabs Lucina’s hand, and with steadier fingers, she places the ring onto Lucina’s ring finger. 

Lucina breathes a sigh of relief and she hides her face in Severa’s neck, cuddling with her now fiancé. 

“I’m so happy you said yes.” Severa can’t help the laugh that bubbles up, “What else would I have said? I told you when we got together that you were stuck with me.” 

She’s happy. This was something that once seemed so out of reach to her. But now that she’s here in a time without the threat of the fell dragon, and with her family and Lucina, she doesn’t think she needs anything else. 

“Yes but now you’re stuck with me forever too.” Lucina singsongs and giggles from on top of her. 

Spending forever with Lucina is something Severa is happily looking forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today, so it's not Beta read but I tried my best in such a short time lol! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
